fanmadegemmysfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Gemmygod/Gemmy Industries is NOT all about just singing toys.
This is something that has been on my mind for a while now, and I wanna get this off of my chest. First of all, I am well aware that Gemmy Industries is known for making animatronics the MOST, especially licenced animatronics. But if there was one thing that I wanted to criticize about fanmade Gemmys wiki, this would be it. If you look at pretty much EVERY page on this wiki, you'll notice that they all pretty much have one thing in common: RANDOM DIFFERENT LICENCES FOR ANIMATRONICS!!! You know, the ones like "Fairly Odd Parents", "Hey Arnold", "The Brother's Flub" (To be completely honest, I am 100% sure that Gemmy would NEVER EVER make a Brother's Flub item. Whether it's an inflatable or an animatronic), and most commonly "Teen Titans" (If I'm correct, it's more specifficly to promote the Toddler Titans reboot). First thing I wanna dive into is the licences: I know Gemmy has had a contract with a wide range of different licencing brands like Disney, Warner Brothers, and Nickelodeon for years now, but I'm starting think that MAYBE you guys are getting a LITTLE too carried away with the licencing ideas. Sure, Nickelodeon made Spongebob, Hey Arnold and Fairly Odd parents, but just because Gemmy made a few Spongebob products, I'm pretty sure that Gemmy wouldn't make any Hey Arnold or Fairly Odd Parents items. Even if they did, I'm pretty sure they WOULDN'T make a singing toy out of literaly EVER SINGLE CAST MEMEBER IN THE DAMN SHOW!!! Which brings me to the next point: Gemmy does NOT make just singing/talking toys! I know this may sound boring to some of you, but it's the truth. I mean, I feel like I'm pretty much the only person in the Gemmy community who admires their INANIMATE decorations just as much as their animatronics! You know those fanmade porch greeters and Airblown Inflatables pages I made? The point of those pages was to hint you guys at the idea that Gemmy does NOT just make singing/talking plush, but you have somehow managed to work your way around that! Sure, SOME of Gemmy's porch greeters make sounds, but NOT ALL OF THEM DO!!! So you're probably wondering, "Aside from singing toys, what else does Gemmy Industries make?" They're also making outdoor decor that just lights up. No sound, no movement, just lights that come in a variaty of colors, and that's it. I know what you're about to say: "That's BORING!!!" And sure, I can relate at first, but taking a second look at those inanimate items changed my opinions on them really fast. I thought "What if Gemmy made a dolphin light string?" or "What if Gemmy made a sparkling outdoor sculpture of a topiary". Now you guys are probably thinking I'm a hypocrite, and before you do, I am NOT saying you should stop making animatronic ideas, and I never did say that. Go back and read the first few lines over again. All I'm saying that maybe you should take a look at what other things Gemmy has made besides singing toys of different characters. It's just absurd that most people only think about singing toys and Frogz, and not any of the outdoor decorations Gemmy has made. Now please note that this is MY opinion, and you should respect it. If you inconsiderately decide to rage and throw a fucking hissy fit in the comments about this saying shit like "Fuck you, Gemmy Industries makes GREAT singing toys and their outdoor decorations are boring as shit!!! You're just trying to get us to stop making singing toy pages!!! It's called FANMADE Gemmys wiki you asshole!!! I ain't respecting your opinion!!!", I won't heistate to capture it on camera and post it for EVERYBODY ELSE to see. So if I were you, I would respect my opinion to avoid humiliating myself. Category:Blog posts